


从过去到将来

by KHNN



Series: 事情要从skm说起 [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHNN/pseuds/KHNN
Summary: 接恋人未满平淡地描述iwfk的交往史提及absk,  mmrl和一点点yuri组
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru, Meguro Ren/Murakami Maido Raul, Miyadate Ryota/Watanabe Shouta
Series: 事情要从skm说起 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832893
Kudos: 1





	从过去到将来

Year 0  
岩本第一次见深泽是在舞蹈部，他对深泽的第一印象算不上很好。深泽左腿打着石膏，坐在一旁看他们练习，时不时跟身边的同学开两句玩笑。头发是和学生制服格格不入的金棕色，笑容虽然挺灿烂的，但看起来就是个很轻浮的人。  
“那个是谁啊？”岩本扯着旁边刚认识的阿部问。  
“那位是深泽前辈，深泽辰哉，”阿部回答，“他本来比我们大一届，但因为腿伤的缘故留级了，和我同班。”  
明明不能跳舞，还来这里干嘛。岩本撇撇嘴，他不喜欢对待跳舞半吊子的人。  
但当时阿部和深泽关系很好，阿部跟他关系也很好，他不得已常和深泽一起吃午饭。深泽似乎并没有他想象中的那么糟，挺好说话的，也很有趣。如果不是和舞蹈相关的事，岩本觉得和深泽相处也并不难。  
“怎么就你一个人？阿部呢？”一天中午岩本到他们吃饭的老地方，发现只有深泽一个人在那儿。  
“好像发烧了，没来学校。”深泽招手让他坐下。  
这是岩本第一次单独和深泽相处，他觉得气氛有些尴尬。一向话多的深泽今天没怎么说话，只是安安静静地坐在他对面埋头吃饭。说起来阿部不在的话深泽其实也没必要乖乖过来，他们本来也没约定一定要一起吃饭。  
“话说，你的腿怎么回事？”岩本随便找了个话题问。  
“嗯？这个是救小朋友的时候弄的，用力不对不小心从阶梯上摔下来了。”深泽说，“真是太糟糕了，不过幸好那个小朋友没事。”  
“抱歉。”  
“你有什么好道歉的，又不是你弄的。”  
岩本有些内疚，他之前什么都不了解就擅自以为这是深泽大意受的伤，还一度觉得对方对跳舞这件事很不负责。也许，不能进行社团活动的深泽还时不时去看他们是因为很想跳舞吧。  
“午休快结束了，回去吧。”深泽拿起托盘，想单脚跳过去放。岩本把他拦住：“我帮你放，你等我一下，待会我送你回教室。”以前都是阿部扶着深泽过来的，今天他一个人过来应该挺不方便的。岩本放好托盘，在深泽的座位前蹲下。  
“哈？”  
“上来，扶你回去太麻烦了，我背你过去。”  
“……不用了，我自己走也行的。”  
“上来，要不公主抱，你选一个。”岩本补充，“反正我不会觉得羞耻。”  
刚说完这句，背后传来叹气声，两只手绕过他的肩膀。岩本尽量轻柔地扶住深泽的腿，起身，顺便拿上拐杖。一路上他们的确饱受瞩目，深泽把脸埋进他的肩膀，他感受到脸边的热度，不知是因为夏天还是对方害羞。  
“在，在我们班附近停下就好。”深泽的声音轻得像一团柔软的棉花糖。岩本把他放下，深泽原本过于白皙的脸红彤彤的。“谢谢。”深泽拄着拐杖走回教室。  
这人意外地还有些可爱，岩本想。

春去冬来，他们升高二，高三生在夏季学期之后要退部。部长人选并没什么疑问，肯定是深泽，毕竟他原本就跟高三同届。但是，岩本无意间在更衣室门口听到部长和深泽的对话。  
“部长的话，岩本比较合适。”深泽说。  
“可以吗？你才是部里资历最老的人。”  
“但是照比我厉害多了，他很有想法，一定能好好带领大家，我就帮忙照顾一下周围吧。”   
“我知道了，那就这样，但你要当副部长。”  
岩本没来得及走开，深泽就走出更衣室，两人对视，深泽是有些错楞的表情。“抱歉，不小心听到了。”岩本说。  
“没事，接下来请多指教，部长。”深泽拍拍他的肩，露出一个微笑。  
成为部长和副部长之后他们的来往开始密集，他才发现对方是个很温柔的人，对部员的照顾简直到细微体贴的地步。有人记不得舞步深泽总是第一个发现，谁有什么心结总是他去找人谈心。深泽的存在让人很安心，岩本可以拉着大家一往直前，因为背后有深泽守护。  
被深泽吸引似乎是一种必然，可爱的笑容，撒过糖霜的嗓音，摇篮似的包容。午饭和放学时间他们总是一起度过，他家床头的三个玩偶抱枕全是深泽的功劳。深泽和他讨论练习计划直到深夜，陪着他去大大小小的舞蹈教室见学。  
退部前的最后一场比赛，他们一起捧起大赛的奖杯，被部员们围在中心。岩本搭着深泽的肩，笑得无比灿烂。那刻他突然希望，接下来的欢乐时刻，都能与身边这人分享。

他们带领舞蹈部创造了学校历史上新的辉煌，在部员的恋恋不舍中迎来高三最后的学期。最后一年他和深泽还有阿部分到同一个班，一起为大学目标而奋斗。阿部参加各种竞赛早早获得内定名额，岩本相中了一所排名中等的大学，体育科学部的评价很高，大学不在很偏的地段，但房租也不贵。深泽表示他上什么大学都没有差，只是想去和岩本分摊房租。他们的成绩上那所大学有些勉强，阿部主动提出帮他们补课。  
“阿部ちゃん……我阵亡了……不用管我，你先走……”深泽躺倒在地上演着小短剧。  
“你才学了没多久呢，起来！阿部老师不允许你倒下。”阿部把深泽拉起来，“不是说好了要和照去同一所大学吗，再加把劲你一定可以的。”  
“你这样没问题吗？”岩本有些不安地看向阿部，“最近总花时间辅导我们。”  
“没事，拿到内定只要不差得离谱都没问题的，”阿部埋头检查深泽写的答案，“而且教你们顺便可以巩固知识。ふっか，这题思路错了，重来。”  
“诶……”深泽撅着嘴接过本子，头上的发带有点滑稽，但认真思考的侧脸意外地好看。  
岩本在确认自己喜欢深泽之后一直在思考一个问题，对方是否对他抱有同样的感情。平时深泽总会大大方方地说喜欢他，后辈开玩笑说他们是舞蹈部的爸爸妈妈时深泽也很配合地喊他“旦那さん”。但是，那究竟是不是恋爱意义上的喜欢呢？  
也许是岩本盯的时间太长，深泽往他这边瞄了一眼，又心虚似的快速移开视线。对方用橡皮擦的力度有点大，岩本听到纸发出的细小悲鸣。  
ふっか似乎有点紧张，是因为我在盯着他吗？岩本脑子里闪过这个念头  
“照，别发呆，这个数算错了。”阿部把岩本拽回神。  
“啊，真的。”岩本重新投入学习中。  
又学了一小时，阿部提出休息一下，出去给他们倒饮料。  
深泽还在和数学题纠缠，满脸迷茫，岩本凑过去问：“哪里不行？”  
“这个地方，”深泽悄悄移远一点，用铅笔指着本子，“这个式子要怎么转换比较好？”  
岩本锲而不舍地紧贴深泽，右手夺过铅笔，左手顺势搭上对方的肩。“这个，这样……”他边把式子写在本子上，边轻轻念叨着。  
“照，你的鼻息好痒。”深泽突然一抖。  
“抱歉抱歉，大概就是这样，你再试试。”岩本立马退开，而深泽的脸已经红透，他装作一无所知地问，“ふっか你没事吧？脸全红了，要不要把暖气调低一点。”  
“诶？”深泽有些惊慌的样子，音调也高了一个八度，“没，没事的，照没觉得热的话就不要调吧，感冒了可不好。”他捧着自己的脸，试图用手给脸降温。  
认识深泽两年多，对方还是会做出一些超出岩本想象的有趣举动。“你现在的动作和JK一样。”岩本毫不犹豫地拍手大笑。  
“没办法……脸很烫嘛……”棉花糖的反驳太过柔软，以至于最后一点声音都快消失。  
やばい，还是好可爱，岩本感觉像是在狂加速之后一头栽进云里。他被操控了一样向深泽靠近，也不知道自己在干什么。深泽呆滞地盯着他，一动不动，明明是一个有些滑稽的状态，却让岩本心动不已。对方的眼睛亮得惊人，睫毛飞快地扇动。  
门突然被推开：“抱歉久等了，找了好久瓶子在哪……怎么了？”阿部看着面前两个捂着脸的人，一头雾水。  
“没事……”

如果说舞蹈部活动是如琉璃灯般明亮多彩的青春记忆，那最后一年三人一同备考的时光就如同雪夜里温暖的炉火，新年伊始三人一起去参拜，岩本许下三个心愿。  
希望家人身体健康。  
希望三人考试顺利。  
希望能好好把自己的心意传达给深泽。  
上一次在他做出迷惑举动之后岩本可以确认，深泽喜欢他，大概率是恋爱般的喜欢。好歹是跳舞一直站对称位，天天黏在一块的两人，岩本看得懂深泽表情里的含义，他知道深泽也在期待他越过那条线。但是，之后他再对深泽做出什么有点越界的举动时，对方却没了特别的反应。岩本有些疑惑，深泽难道一直没有感觉到他的心意吗。  
参拜完的三人去抽签，阿部和深泽抽到大吉，岩本则是中吉。  
“不用担心，我刚才有替照许愿考好，所以大吉有你的一份。”深泽哆嗦着凑到岩本身边，“来，我再分你一点。”  
“你只是穿太少觉得冷了吧。”岩本被摇摇晃晃跟企鹅似的深泽逗笑了，搂着自己未来的男朋友取暖。他的头靠着深泽的肩膀，对方的耳朵冻得冰凉。阿部在一旁静静微笑，似乎不是很想参与他们。  
岩本的愿望得以实现，他和深泽得知他们考上同一所大学时，高兴地在街边抱成一团。阿部的大学离他们学校也不远，周末还能见面。高中生活结束，回顾下来，岩本觉得自己度过了非常充实开心的三年，还与对他来说独一无二的那个人相识。  
他将和深泽一起度过大学时代，但这还不够，他想和深泽相伴余生。  
毕业典礼那天，岩本向深泽告白了。  
“我喜欢你，请永远留在我身边。”  
然后，感动得哭到表情扭曲的那个人，把所有的眼泪蹭到他的校服上。

Year 3  
大学时代岩本和深泽在学校附近一起租房住，一起进了舞蹈社。最开始两人不确定身边同学的接受程度，选择向大家隐瞒他们的关系。被表白或是问起时，两人都不约而同地说自己有恋人。两年过去，仍然没有人见过他们所谓的恋人，周围人开始对恋人的真实性产生疑问，一时间不死心来告白的人变得很多。  
深泽并不是容易吃醋的类型，反正他才是那个能窥探到岩本全貌的人。岩本可爱又柔软的笑容，生气时认真严肃的眼神，不安时的泪水，动情时低沉的耳语，都是只属于深泽一个人的。  
但是，当大学生活步入后半，深泽却有些想把他们的关系公之于众。毕竟是已经相处一段时间的人，深泽不想让他们一直在蒙在鼓里，想好好把两人的关系传达给亲近的朋友和后辈。  
深泽一直想好好跟岩本谈谈，但最近对方似乎很忙，不是在忙学习就是在找零工，回到两人的租房也是聊关于社团的事。  
“你有这个时间来找我，还不如去找照呢。”阿部说，“照又不是不会聆听的类型。”  
“他今天一大早就出门了，最近照一直很忙，我不想让这种无所谓的小问题打扰到他。”深泽趴在桌上，盯着面前的工艺茶里的花开。阿部坐在他对面捧着手机打字，满脸笑容，似乎是在回谁的消息。  
说起来，阿部好像也找到了特殊的那个人。前端时间深泽无意间在游戏厅撞见对方，当时他还诧异阿部居然来游戏厅。阿部身边站着一位个子不高的男生，看向那个男生的表情很温柔，和照看他的眼神很像。两人在一起时似乎也很开心，深泽甚至觉得他们四周飘散着小花特效。  
阿部的暗恋对象（暂定）夹的是很棘手的手办盒，好几次都没成功。就在深泽想过去打招呼帮忙时，阿部的一句‘我有个夹娃娃超厉害的朋友下次叫出来好了’，让深泽慌忙止住脚步悄悄离开现场。  
“对了，你听说过宫馆凉太这位歌手吗？”阿部突然转变话题。  
“嗯？好像听说过，他不是前段时间出了一首很火的歌来着？还挺好听的。”工艺茶里的花终于浮上水面，深泽抓起杯子抿了一口。  
“这样，叫什么名字？”  
“你等等，我找一下……”深泽接上耳机给阿部听了那首歌。  
“很独特的嗓音呢，好听。”阿部评价，“歌词也很棒啊，这种拼尽全力守护某个人的感觉，好浪漫，诶，有机会去听听他的演唱会好了。”  
“你也太行动派了吧，这才一首歌……”

“我觉得吧，你就是太让人省心了。”阿部这么评价深泽，“如果照年龄比你大，就算是同岁，你对他的态度大概都会不一样吧。正因为照年龄比你小，你才有一种要照顾他的感觉。”  
“是吗？”深泽歪头思考，“我觉得我一直是很自然地和他相处，没有刻意照顾他。”  
“你明明能跟舞蹈部的前辈撒娇，却从来没和照示弱，”深泽刚想反驳，阿部就打断他，“照以前有跟我抱怨过哦，ふっか会聆听我的烦恼，但是什么事都自己扛着，完全不向我求助。”  
那当然……以前他和照可是部长副部长，照刚开始时总是不确定自己的想法，如果他再展现出动摇的话，照会感到困扰的吧。他又是当时部里最大的前辈，怎么能把软弱的一面展现给大家。  
“我是说你和照开始交往之后，你看，你现在一点小小的事情都不敢和照说，要考虑半天。”阿部像是看穿他的心思，“恋人之间如果不能互相倾诉依靠的话，又能在一起做些什么？美好甜蜜的约会可不会持续永远。”  
阿部的话有些哲学的意味，他和照交往了，却没思考过终点。他还不想离开照，只要能陪在照身边就好。但是照呢？虽然当初先告白的不是自己，但两年多过去，照又是否对自己产生厌倦？如果照和他说分手，甚至没有人会知道，因为最开始就没有人知道他们在交往。分手以后难过的除了他，大概也就是阿部吧，说不定会陪着他一块哭。  
新的问题出现了，真麻烦，在他向照传达自己想公开的念头之前，还得确认一下这个。  
“你的表情在以肉眼可见的速度变得很糟糕。”阿部看向他的眼神饱含担忧，“你们俩没问题吧？”  
“不，我只是突然想起来我忘记关煤气了，怎么办啊。”深泽随便找了个理由搪塞过去，阿部的学业已经够要命，就别再让对方为他们操心了。  
“喂，原来你没在听我说话的吗……”  
和阿部吃过有些早的晚饭之后，深泽在游戏厅打工直到晚上十一点。他明天还有早课，匆匆赶回家希望能早点睡觉，和照待在一块，现在的他有些不安。  
但是，他满身疲惫打开家门时，家里却一片漆黑。岩本仍然没有回来，他们也不是会相互汇报行程安排的类型，他完全不知道岩本去哪了。  
深泽轻轻叹气，快速洗漱，爬进被窝沉沉睡去。

深泽和岩本肩并肩坐在练习室角落，深泽和阿部在line上聊天，岩本在一旁严肃地盯着手机。明明是住在一个屋檐下的人，他们已经超过二十四个小时没有说过话了。  
“ふっか，岩本突然开口了，“我下周开始在健身房打工，所以，可能在家的时间会比较少。”  
“没事。”深泽露出一个微笑来安抚岩本的内疚。  
放在平时，深泽的确不会想什么。但是在这个他正好有些不安的节点，深泽不免开始多想。两人虽然住在一块，但见面的时间越来越少，聊天也是在说正经事，就像公事公办的室友。最近他们似乎都太忙了，一般来说大三不是会变得轻松一些的吗。说起来他们上次接吻又是什么时候的事来着？四天？不，一周之前吗？  
胡思乱想是不会有好结果的，只会让人分心而扭到脚踝。深泽迅速逼着自己站起来退出队列外，示意其他人舞步别停。他单脚跳去一旁，左脚脚踝在悲鸣，刺痛传来。深泽在心中唾弃自己的愚蠢行为，要让岩本知道自己因为走神而受伤，对方一定很生气。  
排练还是停下了，因为领舞那位突然出现在深泽身后，把他拦腰抱起。这是第二次了，深泽想到他恋心的微小萌芽，高中时代岩本背他回教室那一次。  
“谁快点去医务室要个冰袋！”岩本朝站在原地不知所措的人喊道，“剩下的人自主练习。”  
岩本把他放在角落，沉默不语地处理伤势，眉头紧皱，表情挺吓人的。整间练习室很安静，其他社员似乎还是有些在意他的伤势，深泽能感受到他们的视线。  
“好点了吗？”岩本把冰袋敷在红肿的地方，听起来倒是没生气。  
“嗯，抱歉啊，打断排练了。”  
“你现在这里敷会儿，我给大家布置一下练习，待会去医院看看。”岩本用像是在哄小孩子的语气和他说话。  
“哈？没必要没必要，你带大家排练，我就在这等你晚点一起回家。”岩本的话让深泽不自觉抬高音量拒绝，他没想到岩本那么紧张这个伤。  
“万一伤到骨头怎么办？”岩本满脸都写着担心。  
最后在深泽的极力劝说下岩本妥协，两人约定要是消肿之后还有刺痛或是异样的感觉就去医院。  
“和我做保证，你这家伙，什么事都喜欢一个人扛着，这次感觉不舒服了一定要和我说，发誓。”岩本一脸严肃，不太像正在关心他的人，倒是有点像催债的小混混。  
深泽叹气，举起右手：“我发誓，我觉得不舒服的时候一定会告诉岩本さん，绝对不会有所隐瞒。”  
岩本揉了揉深泽的头发，回去继续带排练。

那天是有车的同学把他们送回家的，他们沉默地吃晚饭洗澡，缩在沙发上各干各的事。深泽抱着笔记本电脑写作业，岩本则是在看电视，音量调得很低，综艺节目让他发出轻柔的笑声，手上还不忘拿着冰袋帮深泽敷脚踝。  
这次受伤，岩本虽然很担心，但看起来心情还不错，大概是因为很少有机会看到自己软弱的一面吧。刚才吃饭洗澡的时候他甚至想一直抱着深泽移动，被深泽严词拒绝。为什么会想看到自己示弱呢？深泽有些不解，一般来说不会觉得很麻烦吗。  
作业差不多写完，深泽的眼皮开始打架，昨晚的夜班和今天的早课让他有些困倦。最后深泽合上眼，迷糊之中电视声音消失，手里的电脑被抽走。  
“ふっか？别在这睡，容易着凉，要睡回房间去睡。”  
“嗯……”深泽睁开眼，比刚才清醒了一点。他的恋人就在眼前，他伸手搂住岩本的脖子，凑上前去。他们真的好久没接吻了，岩本的吻怀念而安心。  
“今晚我想和你睡。”深泽扶着岩本的肩，为了不打扰相互的作息，他们各有各的房间，但想一起睡的时候，岩本的床也够大。  
“但是你还有脚伤呢。”  
“……我说的就是单纯的睡觉，你想哪去了。”  
“我就是怕睡觉翻身不小心压到你的脚，ふっか才是想到哪去了。”  
这一串对话让两人不约而同发出笑声，深泽靠在岩本身上：“拜托了，我最近真的很不安。”  
就像如你所愿，偶尔撒撒娇吧。

岩本把深泽抱到自己的床上，深泽欢快地滚了两圈，整个人陷进床里，像是被岩本的气息包裹着。岩本在他身边躺下：“ふっか为什么不安呢？”  
“就……突然想很多，其实我最近有点想把我们的关系告诉朋友们，一直瞒着大家感觉不太好，但是不知道照愿不愿意。”深泽困得脑子快转不动了，把自己的想法一股脑倒出来，“还有你今天突然说要去打工，就突然觉得，我们最近都没什么时间在一起……照会不会是厌倦我了……之类的。”  
“怎么会，我告白的时候就说过，我想和ふっか一直在一起，”岩本看向深泽的眼神很坚定，“去健身房打工也是……ふっか一直在游戏厅打工存钱，我想我也应该要快点独立。这样告诉父母的时候，如果他们不接受，我们也不用太担心生活的问题。”  
“公开也完全没问题，不如说我很高兴ふっか能这么想，每次看到你被别人表白的时候我就在想，要是最初说清楚就好了，”岩本微微停顿，“我还以为你不愿意呢。  
“我无所谓别人怎么想，但是照不会害怕吗？”深泽侧身看向岩本，去拉对方的手，“万一大家不接受之类的……”  
“你都不在意，我又何必在意呢？”岩本又想到什么似的，神情突然严肃，“但是，如果有人因此伤到你的话，你一定要跟我说，不许瞒着。”  
“知道啦……照是有多想帮我分担烦恼啊，不会觉得麻烦吗……”岩本的表情和今天下午一模一样，深泽不自觉地露出微笑。  
岩本一脸委屈：“因为ふっか完全不向我示弱，ふっか难道觉得我向你倾诉烦恼的时候很麻烦吗？”  
当然没有，不如说他很高兴对方能够依赖他，那是他可以独占的一面。深泽刚想反驳，就被岩本搂进怀里：“我知道你不想麻烦我，但是我也希望能成为你的依靠。”   
“嗯……”深泽反搂着对方的腰，把头埋进胸口，闭上眼睛。  
“不过最近我们的确很忙……”岩本思考了一会，“不然这样，我们每天一起吃中午饭，学习的时候也一起去泡图书馆，打工也尽量调在同一个时间，这样重合的空闲时间就多了。”  
“好像情侣会做的事。”深泽想象了一下，咯咯笑着。  
“本来就是啊。”岩本起身关灯，“我们改天一起告诉大家，今天先睡，晚安。”  
深泽抱着岩本沉沉睡去。

“最近你和岩本君走得很近啊，发生了什么吗？”上课的时候，深泽身边坐着的同学悄悄问，他经常和这位绩点很高的美女学霸一起做小组作业。  
“我们本来就是一个社团的啊？”深泽正在飞速做笔记，随便应付着。  
“但是最近你们真的天天一块吃中午饭，前天我在图书馆看到你们了，昨天他也陪来你上课不是吗，很吓人诶。”身边的人仍然没有放弃，“运动科学部那边甚至在猜你是不是岩本君传说中的恋人。”  
老师讲完重点，深泽合上笔记本，想逗一逗这个一直在念叨的话唠：“怎么就成恋人了，和朋友一起吃饭去图书馆很正常吧？”  
“你们俩气氛太奇怪了！昨天也是，你们霸占了我和我男朋友经常待的角落，”学霸看起来有些委屈，又神秘兮兮地说，“我看到了，你还把头靠他肩上了。”  
“抱歉啊，我不知道那是你经常坐的位置。”  
“不要转移话题！”她带着有点祈求的表情，“到底是不是啊，放心啊，我们肯定不会有什么歧视之说的，这都21世纪了。”  
深泽叹气，说：“是，被你看穿了，没办法。”  
“啊，是真的啊，”刚才还很闹腾的女孩子瞬间安静了，带着微笑认真道，“谢谢你愿意把这件事告诉我。”  
深泽心底一片暖意。  
前几天也是，他和岩本把社员召集起来，神情严肃。一开始还有人以为他们要退社，当他们说出他们在交往的一瞬间，闹腾的众人都安静了。过了一会，大家带着微笑祝福或是感谢他们愿意说出来，还有些社员说早就猜到了，因为两人之间的气氛很不一样。  
决定要公开之后深泽感觉很轻松，他不需要抑制自己的举动，在拒绝人的时候可以大方地道出恋人的名字。想和岩本牵手，搭肩，挽着手臂，这些细小的举动他不需要再去顾忌，随时都可以进行肢体接触让人感觉很安心。  
上午的课结束，今天他也和岩本约着吃午饭。深泽走出教室，岩本就站在走廊对面边看手机边等他。他的男朋友看起来帅气极了，手臂曲线迷人，新发色也很好看，英俊的脸让深泽止不住心动。这样的岩本当然是整条走廊的焦点，不愧是校园里的大明星。  
“照。”深泽向大明星走去，张口的声音是他自己也被吓到的甜蜜。  
而岩本的眉眼瞬间软化，露出他最喜欢的柔软笑容。

Year 7  
结婚的人总说着“七年之痒”。  
转眼间，他和他的恋人已相识十年，交往也有七年。  
岩本问自己，有感到厌倦吗？  
答案是完全没有。  
他看着恋人青涩的面庞渐渐成熟，可爱却不减半分。深泽可能就是他的命中注定，天生带着吸引他的气场。他们之间的关系在慢慢转变，虽然是恋人，但不只是恋人。深泽是最懂他的那个人，就像另一个自己，有深泽的地方就有家的感觉。  
是的，深泽是他的家人。  
这种氛围越来越浓，特别在他们喜欢上Raul之后。去年两人看综艺节目时无意间注意到这个刚出道的小模特，小朋友的工作状态是和成年人无差的帅气，但上综艺时的言行举止还是和年龄相符的天真可爱。两人不约而同地被这份反差击中心灵，第二天就在网上下单了Raul的日历，还去家附近的便利店扫荡杂志。  
“Raul真的好瘦啊，到底有没有好好吃饭啊……”深泽正在看电视，露出担心的表情。  
“他还在长身体嘛，长不胖很正常。”岩本接着吐槽道，“ふっか怎么老操心这个，你是Raul的妈妈吗。”  
“那这样照就是爸爸呢。”深泽理所当然地说。  
“啊……说得也是。”  
电视里的Raul一直猜错答案吃不到美食，看起来快哭的样子，旁边的目黑笑着把他圈进怀里，梳理着头发安慰他。  
“めめ好有男朋友的感觉，”深泽配合着岩本的话继续问，“孩子他爸，这门亲事你看怎么样？”  
“爸爸不允许，Raul还太小了。”岩本笑着应答。  
几周之后，岩本看着深泽写的めめラウ同人，泪流满面。  
“你怎么能写BE……那么搞笑的故事结尾怎么能是个BE。”  
“虽然是BE但你不觉得那个结尾很凄美还带着一分希望吗？”深泽反问，“而且他们只是暂时分开，想看HE你可以自己圆回来。”  
岩本动手了，接着深泽的BE洋洋洒洒写了一万字的结尾，注册新账号，关注深泽的账号，把文章发出去。  
从此小冷圈迎来两位写手，温柔大方的お丸さん姐姐和可爱怕生的タピオカ妹妹。  
同圈的其他写手画手在夏Comic见到两位打扮时尚的帅气男子时震惊得递钱的手都在颤抖。

阿部得知两人在搞めめラウ的时候两眼放光。  
“朋友，或许你们听说过ゆり組吗？”  
岩本有点印象，宫馆凉太和渡边翔太这两位歌手好歹也是常年位居Oricon榜前列，自己的歌单里也有几首这两位的热门曲子，后者还是他们家小模特的男朋友（幻想）的好友。  
“我想起来了，你以前有和我提过。”深泽说，“我记得你大四那会在疯狂追星吧？”  
深泽这么一说岩本也想起来，阿部当时的手机桌面是不认识的帅气男人，哼的歌似乎也是那两位歌手的，而且还动不动以今晚有生放送拒绝他和深泽的邀请。  
“我回头把演唱会的DVD借你们，你们好好品品，”阿部突然露出严肃的表情，“我们来做一笔交易，你们写一篇ゆり組，我就还一篇字数翻倍的めめラウ。”  
“你不至于吧，ゆり組不应该挺火的吗？”岩本对阿部的亏本买卖表示不解。  
“我之前以为你们不会嗑CP，但是你们都嗑了那我怎么能放过你们。”阿部继续念叨ゆり組，什么别看有些人表面上不是很熟，但背地里是认识了二十几年的竹马，对话精简而好嗑，微妙的距离感也是绝赞，翔太喊舘さん“凉太”的时候超级让人心动。  
结果当天岩本和深泽就跟着阿部回家领取DVD，好久没去阿部家，不大的居室还算整洁，岩本瘫在懒人沙发里，等阿部找碟。  
“阿部ちゃん，这么贵重的手链别乱丢啊。”坐在床上的深泽举起粉色宝石的手链，“这是什么？没送出去的礼物？”  
“啊……嗯，”阿部看到手链愣了一秒，接过手链，“大学那会儿买给暗恋对象的，结果始终没鼓起勇气和对方告白。谢谢，我最近都没怎么见到它，原来被我丢到那种地方去了啊。”  
“抱歉啊……”  
“没关系啦，过去的事了。”阿部把手链收进抽屉，虽然看起来云淡风轻的样子，但岩本总觉得他的表情有几分落寞。  
“给，这两场都超级棒，一场是翔太君的，还有一场是舘さん的。”阿部把两盒看起来就有在用心保管的DVD交到他们手里。

岩本靠在浴缸边，蒸腾的水汽熏得人舒适又温暖。恋人靠着他的肩膀，半湿的头发贴着肌肤，稍微有些刺痒。  
“ふっか，别在浴缸里睡着啊。”岩本提醒。  
“没睡啦……只是累了。”深泽发出轻柔的气音，嗓子嘶哑。  
岩本盯着深泽的肩膀发呆，常年不见光的部位白得过分，显得肩头的吻痕越发地明显。深泽突然伸手揽住他的脖子，微微侧头，嘴唇擦过下巴。想要接吻，他从对方挂着水珠的睫毛中读出这个信息，低下头。  
浴室的温度在不断上升，就像今晚格外热情的深泽。绵长的亲吻结束，岩本拉开距离，却被恋恋不舍的深泽追上来。丰满柔软的嘴唇贴着自己的薄唇，发出清脆的响声。  
“ふっか今晚很主动啊，发生了什么吗？”岩本低声问，眼前的人神情迷离。  
“只是突然觉得我很幸运。”深泽说起话来意外地挺清醒，“如果照没有和我表白的话，我大概会和阿部ちゃん一样吧，最后和暗恋对象分开。”  
岩本听到这儿算是明白，深泽在为阿部的凄美单恋故事而遗憾，还顺便想到自己身上。他也不由得开始幻想高中毕业没告白未来会是怎样，上大学他依然会和深泽同居，到毕业真的要分道扬镳时，自己大概会忍不住吧，结果还是会孤注一掷地和深泽告白。  
但是岩本从来没担心过这个问题，也没怎么想过会被深泽拒绝的事。深泽喜欢他，从高中的时候他就没有怀疑过这件事。  
他连同手臂一起，把微微小自己一圈的人搂紧，头抵着对方的肩：“这种事情不会发生的，到头来我还是会告白，因为我知道ふっか最喜欢我了。”  
“别自己说这种话啊。”深泽推搡着岩本的头，“水温降了，我要出去。”  
不过他倒想问问深泽，明明平时很注意观察周围，怎么就没有注意到他的感情呢。按照深泽的意思，如果岩本不说，他是没有考虑过和岩本告白的。  
“你说阿部的暗恋对象当时会不会也喜欢他呢，就像我们两个一样。”深泽问，“那可是阿部ちゃん啊，怎么会有人不喜欢他。”  
“说实话，我不知道，”岩本无法回答这个问题，“ふっか见过他的暗恋对象吗？”  
“只是远远地看过一眼……”深泽看起来有些沮丧。  
“如果阿部跟对方真的有缘的话，他们还能再见面的吧。”岩本安慰深泽，“下次去神社时顺便帮阿部求个签好了。”

也许阿部命中就是和对方有缘。  
岩本和深泽认真观赏了阿部给的DVD，表示演唱会的确是个很圈粉的东西。ゆり組的安定感很妙，细小的关心很妙，无意间对视时的眼神也很妙，像极了隐晦的爱情。最后他们也自愿下场写文，阿部写了长篇めめラウ表示感谢。  
就是这个时候他们认识了ゆり組圈的另外一位写手市民さん，对方的措辞用语一直让岩本怀疑对方的性别。在偶然得知市民さん和他们住得挺近之后，岩本让深泽去约对方面基。深泽见完佐久间之后老是念叨着自己以前可能在哪里见过他，因为莫名地眼熟。终于，在佐久间和阿部见面的那天，深泽找到了答案。  
“你们知道吗！阿部ちゃん是我大学同学哦！我们都是舞蹈社的，世界好小！”  
“我想起来了！”看到消息的深泽非常激动，“我没记错的话，佐久间应该就是阿部以前的暗恋对象！世界真的好小！”  
“你确定？”岩本对深泽的记忆表示怀疑。  
“佐久间的声音我记得！”深泽抱着头，像是在疯狂调用记忆，“对！当时那个男生也和佐久间差不多高，而且侧脸也很像，难怪我觉得眼熟！”  
岩本和深泽坐在沙发上开起小会，主题围绕着他们熟识多年的友人和刚认识的有趣友人。阿部和他们相识十年，一直带着温柔的笑容待在两人身边，给予他们很多帮助。但是阿部自身的感情之路似乎一直不顺畅，高中时代因为学业繁忙被甩过几次，大学似乎好不容易找到特殊的人，却连告白都没有就这么让感情消逝了。  
作为挚友，深泽和岩本很想帮他们心爱的小天才一把。  
“假设，假设佐久间真的是那个人，我们要怎么确定阿部还喜欢在他呢？”岩本问。  
“我们先分开试探一下两人吧，问他们对对方怎么想。”深泽推了把眼镜，像是分析复杂数据的研究学者，“我觉得阿部还喜欢着那个人，主要是那天我掏出那条手链的时候，你不觉得阿部的表情很不舍吗？”  
“的确……”  
第二天他们收到佐久间的文，四人要互相帮对方校对，深泽负责校佐久间的，他拿着那篇文指指点点，说佐久间的结局不太一样。  
“平时佐久间不是都以开心圆满有点搞笑的结局收尾吗，你看这个温馨浪漫的结局。他居然还加了一大堆阐述心理的语句，感觉像是要倾诉什么。”深泽把电脑递到岩本面前，“虽然还是很精彩让人感动啦……但这个结尾和佐久间一贯的风格简直是背道而驰。这是佐久间和阿部一起出去的时候写的，你说那两人之间是不是发生了什么？”  
“你这不和嗑CP的态度一样了吗。”岩本被深泽的表情逗笑，他现在看起来和阿部科普隐形糖的时候一模一样。  
“有什么要紧，阿部又不是明星，正因为我们看得到阿部的全貌所以可能性才更大啊。”深泽的话听起来怪有道理，“说起来，我看佐久间也是在偷偷嗑我们的样子。”  
不愧是ふっか，观察人有够仔细的，岩本说：“啊……我们还没有告诉佐久间我们的关系。”  
“那就再瞒着他一会儿吧，感觉会很有趣。”

岩本决定从今天开始对佐久间保有一颗敬畏之心。  
佐久间每到一个摊位都能迅速掏出零钱，拿上本子就毫不犹豫地奔向下一个摊位，太专业了，简直就像以这个为生似的。岩本被拉着手在人群中快速穿梭，虽然他体力很好，但买本子似乎格外地累，也就只有佐久间能这么精力十足。  
这家伙大概是靠内心情感活着的吧，在拥挤的人群中有些喘不过气的岩本想。  
在被人误会成情侣之后，佐久间终于消停了，整理本子说要回去。岩本感觉像是看到一个过速的马达终于恢复正常运转，他帮佐久间拿本子，顺便不经意地问起阿部。之前他和深泽商量好了，要分开试探一下两人。但每次见面这两人都和连体婴似的，完全没有机会问。  
“什么意思？”佐久间的大眼睛闪烁着困惑的光芒。完了，这个人不会对阿部一点想法都没有吧，阿部也太可怜了，岩本暗暗脑补。  
“我就是感觉，你这次那篇蝴蝶仙子的文和平时的风格不太像，特别是那个结尾。” 岩本想起之前深泽的疑问，“感觉像是要倾诉什么似的，那篇文是你和阿部ちゃん一起去咖啡馆写的吧，发生了什么吗？”  
岩本迎来今天最长时间的沉默，佐久间慢下脚步，低着头一言不发。岩本第一次看到平时活泼开朗的佐久间露出这么认真严肃的表情，久到岩本想开口确认佐久间真的听到他的话时，佐久间开口了。  
“你想多啦，这说明阿部ちゃん教导有方不是吗，偶尔换换风格不也挺好。”  
强颜欢笑原来是这么回事啊，岩本看着面前表情近似痛苦的佐久间。对方是想到了什么呢？莫非这个结尾是阿部逼着他写的，他本人并不喜欢？不，阿部才不是这种类型的人。他和阿部吵架了？都过去那么久了，气总该消了吧。  
到晚饭时，往负面方向想的岩本才意识到自己的想法有多么离谱，阿部把佐久间抱在怀里，像是照顾小婴儿似的，丝毫不在意在场的妹子们脸上露出的灿烂笑容。在场唯一一对真情侣对视一眼，默默地挪远距离。佐久间还没缓过劲，愣着一点动作都没有，大眼睛滴溜溜地转着，有点惊悚。  
“さく？听得到我说话吗？没事吧？”阿部换而捧住佐久间的脸，对方终于回神，挣扎着坐好，欲盖弥彰似地清嗓子：“没，没事，只是有点被吓到。”  
看着身边快憋不住偷笑的深泽，岩本夹了两块寿司塞到对方碗里。

“佐久间绝对喜欢阿部，而且阿部也喜欢佐久间，”刚与那两人告别，深泽就迫不及待地说，”我看明白了，两人在双向暗恋。”他突然在寂静的街道上鼓掌，电线杆上的鸟受到惊吓，扑棱翅膀飞起来。  
“你今天问阿部ちゃん了？”  
“阿部说佐久间是他入坑ゆり組的原因，他还让我保密，所以他大学喜欢的那个人真的是佐久间。”深泽很激动，仿佛给人牵线成功的红娘，“佐久间今晚那个怂样，不是因为喜欢阿部我……我一个月不喝咖啡。”  
这个誓对深泽来说挺狠的，岩本接着分析：“我也觉得佐久间喜欢阿部ちゃん，但是他不觉得阿部喜欢自己。”  
“佐久间平时也还算心细的，怎么就没注意到阿部喜欢自己呢？”深泽接着感叹，“要是当年他就注意到，他们说不定早就交往……四五年了？大概。”  
虽然深泽这么说佐久间，但明明他自己也是这个样子。如果自己没有跟他表白的话，他们又会浪费多少可以在一起的时间呢。“ふっか不也是吗，当年完全没有注意到我的心意，”岩本问，“你没有想过和我告白吗？”  
深泽停下脚步眨眨眼，似乎是在回忆过去。“那是因为，”深泽突然停顿，声音变小，“我注意到了……但我以为照那时是察觉到我的想法，在故意捉弄我。”  
“诶？”  
“所以照和我告白的时候，我感觉像做梦一样。”深泽似乎想把这个话题一笔带过，拉着岩本向前走：“我们得快点，末班电车的时间快到了。”

“……ッ”  
身下的人总是这样，把声音压回喉咙里，只留一个尖细的轻尾音。明明说过家里隔音很好不用忍耐的，但他似乎羞于听到自己情动时的声音。  
深泽眼尾通红，纤长的睫毛挂着泪珠，优美白皙的手向上抬起，在空气中不安地晃动。“ひか……る”他从喉咙里艰难地挤出声音，像浓稠的蜂蜜。  
岩本把深泽从枕头上捞起来，双手缠在对方腰间，凑上前去咬被热度熏得通红的嘴唇。炽热的亲吻让深泽失神，一吻结束，还没来得及喘口气，就被拖入更深的泥沼中。他推着岩本的肩膀求饶，模糊黏着的声音挣扎着泄漏，棉花糖泡在热可可里化开。  
“ふっか……”岩本终于放过深泽，转而在他耳边吹气，“你现在还会觉得自己在做梦吗？”  
“……哈……诶？”深泽还在喘气，胸膛起伏。  
“我们在现实之中噢。”岩本重新把深泽放倒回床上，俯下身去抓过对方的手放在自己的脸颊上，“我是真实的，你也是真实的。”手划过深泽的胸膛，用力在小腹处按了按，激得对方腰身弹起。“这里面，也是真实的。”岩本压低声音。  
“……”突然被调戏的棉花糖以肉眼可见的速度在变粉，捂住自己的脸。  
两人交往那么多年，突然害羞的深泽让岩本不自觉露出笑容，他把深泽的手掰开，与之十指相扣：“别挡住脸啊……我想看着ふっか的脸。”  
深泽呆呆地看着岩本，像是被他迷住，大概是因为他脸上挂着深泽最喜欢的笑容吧。他几乎是贴着对方的嘴唇说：“我爱你，从很久很久以前开始，所以快点醒过来吧。”  
“唔……”深泽发出近似哭泣的呻吟，眼泪划过脸颊，不知道是被他的话语感动到还是被快感所折磨。深泽挣脱开他的手，搂上脖子，在他耳边轻声说：“——”  
两人陷入情欲的风暴。

“照，改天我们一起去买一对结婚戒指吧？” 某一天，深泽猛然提起。  
岩本一瞬间以为自己被求婚了，愣了一下才反应过来对方在说什么。两人首饰很多，成对的有很多，深泽休息日也喜欢戴一些花里胡哨的戒指。但深泽指的大概是象征着他们关系的戒指，相当于夫妻的结婚戒指。他答应：“可以是可以，但是为什么不是ふっか买好了直接递给我？这样多有惊喜感啊。”  
“诶？不要，照以后也不要这样给我惊喜。”深泽皱眉，“结婚戒指这种贵重的东西还是商量着一起买比较好，万一我挑的不符合照的审美怎么办。”  
“行，那我们下个休息日一起去挑好了。”深泽的理由让岩本哭笑不得，“怎么突然想到买戒指啊？”  
“就觉得我们也像是结婚一样的关系了，怎么能没有一个结婚戒指呢？”深泽掰着手指数了数，“今年是我们在一起的第八年诶。”  
不久之后的某天夜晚，岩本得知了深泽想买戒指的真正契机。  
大半夜的，佐久间突然在四人的小群发消息，是一张图片，两只交叠的手上的戒指闪着光，其中一人手腕上挂着的粉色宝石手链有些眼熟。虽然不知道是谁先开的口，但是戒指多半是佐久间送的，也就这家伙能干出这么厉害的事。  
“恭喜。”岩本在群里面回，睡在他旁边的深泽正好翻了个身，他的恋人睡着时的脸也很有趣。他帮恋人把手臂塞回被子，恋恋不舍地摩梭着对方手上的戒指。最后他们还是从简，选了个普通的银环，在内侧刻上对方的名字。  
岩本躺进被窝，拉过恋人的手，落下轻柔的吻。  
在他们的挚友喜提暗恋多年的可爱男友时，岩本和深泽安稳地迈入交往的第八年。

Year 10  
眼前的场景是褪色的高中舞蹈部的活动室，像电视剧里的回忆场景。岩本一脸严肃认真，在他的不远处跳舞。对方注意到他的视线，投来一督，眉毛微皱。啊，这个后辈大概讨厌我吧，大概是看他老是拄着拐杖在活动室晃来晃去。明明是个后辈，却超可怕的样子，之后要怎么和他相处啊，深泽有些烦恼。  
刺耳的闹钟声响起，深泽从睡梦中惊醒，伸手按掉闹钟。他呆愣地在床上坐了会儿，怎么还梦到和岩本相遇时的事了，深泽转头看向另一位当事人，岩本丝毫没有被闹钟影响，还在呼呼大睡。  
“照，起床了。”深泽推推岩本的肩膀，对方模糊地应了声。深泽下床洗漱，刷牙时岩本凑过来，高大的人一下填满洗手间，也没管深泽满嘴泡沫直接亲了一口，打着哈欠走进浴室。早餐是昨晚剩的味增汤和饭，深泽吃了块岩本腌的萝卜，酸得嘴咧到耳根，早饭后他往萝卜罐子里补了点糖。  
今天是休息日，两人早上约中介商看房，深泽过几个月要调动到别的分店，离现在的家有点远。现在这个家他们住了五年，两人的工资都有所上涨，可以租个更大的公寓。  
“这间屋子采光很好，太阳可以照进来。”中介商介绍。  
深泽环顾整个空间，在脑内构建家具的摆放，客厅角落还可以再摆个展示柜，这样他和岩本喜欢的各种小玩具就不用闷在箱子里了。虽然卧室比他们家现在的卧室小了点，但看在客厅那么宽的面积上，深泽觉得也无可厚非  
岩本问中介：“我能看看浴室吗？介绍上说浴缸很好。”  
中介领着他们进浴室，深泽被浴室的大小震撼到了，这个浴室是他们现在租房的两倍，三个人也站在里面压迫感也不强。中介提议直接坐进去感受一下浴缸的大小，岩本不知为何拉着深泽一块进去。两人抱着膝盖面对面坐着，有些尴尬，幸好中介没有说什么。  
“你刚才干什么啊。”深泽趁着中介接电话的时候拉过岩本小声问。  
“诶，看看两个人能不能同时坐下，现在的好挤，两个人一起泡的话ふっか的腿都得伸到外面去……”  
“小声点！”深泽上手去堵岩本的嘴。  
两人从房子出来后又在周围逛了逛，不远处就有商业街，地铁也离得不远，生活很便利。深泽和岩本很满意这套房子内部构造和它所处的地理位置，房租也是他们可以承担的范围，岩本很快就回复中介商量交押金的时间地点。

两人今天接下来的预定是去大学社团指导后辈，岩本帮他们编学院祭要表演的舞。看房提早结束，甚至还没到午饭点他们就到了学校，便在校园闲逛。这几年校园的变化并不大，校道上永远充斥着嬉闹声和笑声，也算是他们学校的传统。  
时间真的流逝得太快了，不知不觉他们就度过大学时代，一晃眼站在三十代的入口。他刚和岩本交往那会儿还经常想这场梦哪一天会被打碎，不过现在他已经不会再做梦了，他活在现实之中，永远有岩本陪伴的现实。  
以前很讨厌他的照是什么时候开始改变来着？可能正因为他找不到这一点的答案以前才老觉得自己在做梦吧。  
“说起来，以前我身边的同学刚知道ふっか是我的恋人时都很羡慕呢。”岩本突然说。  
“这样，为什么？”  
“因为他们觉得ふっか又帅又温柔体贴，简直是个完美恋人。”岩本的眼睛眯成一条缝，声音带着笑意。  
“第一次听说，他们对我的评价那么高啊。”深泽回顾大学时代，他那个时候可谓是患得患失，拘谨得要死。“抱歉啊，那个完美恋人深泽已经一去不复返了。”他和岩本开玩笑。  
“诶，我更喜欢现在的ふっか啦，感觉很信任我。”岩本这句话说得很随意，但深泽却把这句话珍藏进心里。  
差不多到饭点，两人打算在食堂吃饭，这时深泽手机震动，收到一条信息。  
“ふっかさん我刚才看到你和照君路过窗外了！你们在学校吃午饭吗？我们一起吃吧，めめ也在。我十二点半下课，能不能等我一下？”消息后面跟着个渡边乞求的表情包。  
看到Raul的消息两人露出会心一笑，深泽觉得这半年有点奇幻，先是发现他们心爱的小模特成为大学学弟，接着又发现学弟被拉进舞蹈社。他们回去看望后辈时惊讶得愣是半天没出声，还是Raul先认出他们来打招呼。他们就这样阴差阳错地成为Raul的朋友，还顺带认识了小学弟的男朋友（幻想）。  
“好，要不我们先点吧，你和目黑要什么？”深泽回道。  
“两份荞麦面，谢谢ふっかさん！”

深泽刚把荞麦面端到食堂角落，两位大明星就走过来，素颜状态的两人气场柔和，像是普通的大学生。  
“目黑怎么今天也在？”深泽问。  
“めめ今天傍晚上才有工作，来陪我上课。”Raul和目黑坐下。  
深泽有些疑惑，虽然他和岩本大学时也经常这么做，但是岩本是他的恋人，而且陪对方听课时挺无聊的，深泽经常是写自己的作业或者看剧。所以他有点佩服目黑，对于艺人来说休息日本来就宝贵，目黑还愿意来陪Raul。关系也太好了吧，他内心默默吐槽。  
“昨天放送的电视剧我看了，超级有趣，我笑得差点从沙发上滚下来。”岩本说，“你们俩真厉害啊。”深泽不解地眨眨眼，昨天他工作到很晚，并没有来得及看电视剧。  
岩本提议吃饭时顺便再看一次，这部剧是一部恋爱喜剧，目黑饰演暗恋女主的男二秋田，Raul饰演在女主开的店打工的大学生桃子。女主和男主心意相通在店里拥抱时秋田正好走进来，桃子不希望秋田受到打击，便扑上去遮秋田的眼睛。冒失的桃子半路被绊倒，两人一起摔在地上，不小心接吻了。  
虽然这是个很常见的桥段，但因为分镜和拍摄手法很独特，再加上是目黑和Raul演的，深泽还是在食堂里发出爆笑。  
接着天然呆的男女主误以为桃子喜欢秋田，并在接下来的剧情中使劲撮合他们，奉献很多轻松有趣的剧情。最后桃子在摩天轮上把真相告诉秋田，并且安慰失恋的对方，这集就在温馨的氛围中结束了。  
“拍这一集的时候超级有趣，基本上都是‘卡’，大家就开始笑。”Raul说，“还有接吻那里的定格镜头，有一条我贴着めめ的嘴唇的时候忍不住笑了。”  
“你还好意思说！你那天中午吃的拉面味超级浓。”目黑抱怨。  
“只是碰嘴唇我就想着应该没问题的嘛，抱歉。”  
这就是和大明星成为朋友的好处，能在第一时间听到幕后花絮。深泽觉得这样不太好，但他心中的めめラウ魂还是隐隐发动，他尽量自然地问：“那一段很难拍的样子，角度好刁钻。”  
“的确，我们拍了……”目黑看向Raul确认记忆，“十条？十几条？”Raul含糊地说了句差不多。  
“会觉得尴尬吗？”岩本问，深泽在桌子底下悄悄碰对方的腿，岩本马上补充，“抱歉，这个问题是不是不太合适……”  
Raul和目黑对视一眼，露出微笑安慰他们。“没关系，好奇很正常，不过工作没有什么尴尬的啦，和亲女演员的时候一个道理，大家镜头外只是工作伙伴，很普通地在工作。”Raul浑身上下突然散发出职业意识，“不过，我和めめ只是碰碰嘴唇，不算接吻啦。”  
“你！碰嘴唇不算接吻吗？”目黑一把捏住Raul的脸晃了晃，“你也长大了啊Raul。”

深泽现在很惶恐，不知道该说什么，只能紧紧拽着岩本的手。岩本跟他一样，手心全是冷汗。目黑和Raul像两个做错事的小孩，低着头站在他们面前。  
一分钟之前，他和岩本回活动室找落下的水杯，深泽听到音乐声，以为大家还在练习，就直接推门进去。里面的画面像是恋爱电视剧里面的场景，准确的说，有点像他们午饭时间看的那部剧里的场景，以更加唯美的方式进行再放送。  
目黑和Raul在接吻，是被Raul划进接吻范围的那种。深泽第一时间想到的是先躲起来，但目黑很快注意到了他们，迅速和Raul拉开距离。  
然后，就变成了现在这个局面。  
深泽心情复杂，虽然他平时没少搞めめラウ，但没怎么想过两人之间到底是不是真的，他反而有些担心这两人之后的路。万一他们的关系被发现了，面临的舆论风波可不是一般的大。但是他搞到真的CP了，他没想到人真的能搞到真的CP。  
“咳，你们两个，以后在外面要多注意一点，”总之深泽先教育两人，“就算是只有你们两个人在的地方，要是别人能随便进来也要随时注意，在电视台之类的地方更要提防隐形摄像机……”深泽的声音逐渐变小，这两人可是专业的啊，这些哪用得着他来说。目黑还低着头，似乎在反省，但是Raul盯着他，一脸要哭的样子。  
“ふっかさん，照君，你们是不是不能接受？”Raul的声音在颤抖，“我真的……很高兴能认识两位，第一次在签售会见到两位的时候我就很高兴，两位真的又温柔又帅气，我当时就想着一定要成为和你们一样的大人。所以，能不能不要讨厌我们……”目黑想搂过Raul来安慰，但大概是想到深泽说的话，手又从半空落下。  
深泽突然想到，两人大概很紧张很害怕吧，心砰砰直跳，血液冰冷，感觉全身被麻痹。他和岩本跟家里人公开时在心里打了八百遍腹稿，站在家门口时直冒冷汗，紧张得全身颤抖。更不用说这两人是不小心被别人发现，一点心理准备都没有。  
深泽叹气，上前搂住两人：“怎么会，不如说我很高兴，你们两个要幸福啊。”岩本不知道什么时候从后面围上来，四人抱成一团。他们散开的时候，Raul在偷偷抹眼泪，不知是被感动到还是因为放心了。  
“但是，在外面的时候不要再这么做了，你们还是要多加小心。”深泽继续教育。  
“我们怎么会不能接受呢，我们可是你们俩的忠实粉丝啊。”岩本说，顺手搭上深泽的肩膀，“而且，我们和你们一样，ふっか是我的恋人。”  
“诶！”Raul和目黑同时抬头，两双眼睛瞪得老大。“那就是说，两人的戒指是一对的？我还以为两位都结婚了呢！”原来Raul早就注意到了他们手上的戒指。  
“也算是结婚吧，我和照在一起好久了，高中毕业就在一块了。”深泽玩着岩本搭在他肩上的手，时不时擦过戒指。  
“好厉害。”目黑感叹，掰着手指数了数，“诶，两位在一起有十年了吧。”  
“我和めめ会向你们学习的！我们也要在一起十年，然后一起面对更久的将来。”Raul抓过目黑的手，露出灿烂的笑容。  
“嗯，加油啊。”

刚才经历的冲击像是一场梦，深泽直到踏出校园才想到一个问题，连忙发信息给Raul：“刚才的事，我们不会告诉别人的，请放心。”没过多久Raul就回道：“我知道，今天谢谢ふっかさん和照君。”  
要不是今天发生这件事，深泽都没有注意到，他和岩本已经在一起十年了。人似乎很执着于这种整数，但他和岩本完全没有注意到，交往纪念日那天他们干了什么来着？好像就普通地去短期旅行了。  
深泽偷瞄他的恋人，他好久没有仔细观察过对方的脸了。以前的岩本和他差不多高，虽然一脸凶巴巴的样子，但笑起来很可爱。岩本以前可瘦了，还留过蓬松的金发，整个人看上去软绵绵的。不知不觉就比他高了，不知不觉两人的体格就拉开差距。岩本稚嫩的面庞变得成熟，像是重新被大师精雕细凿过，硬朗的脸部线条很有男子气概。这么优秀的男人是他的恋人啊，深泽想想就很开心。  
“为什么突然笑了，我脸上有什么吗？”岩本撇他一眼。  
“没有，我只是突然想到目黑和Raul了，”深泽换话题，“照觉得他们怎么样？”  
“他们一定没问题的，Raul和目黑意外地很成熟啊。”岩本说，“有时候比我们都成熟。”  
“啊，的确。”  
虽然这么说，但是照真的是很棒的恋人啊，深泽想。愿意照顾他，良好意味上地很执着。即使是自己不擅长的事，为了他也会努力去尝试，偶尔向他示弱撒娇。照是他的最重要的人，最想要珍惜的宝贝，正因为有照存在，这么多年他才如此幸福。  
两人有时候的确是一心同体的，岩本停下脚步，郑重地说：“ふっか，谢谢你这么多年一直陪在我身边。”  
深泽则是微笑着张开手臂。  
抱着他的人胸膛宽厚，臂膀紧实，强势而温柔，很有安全感。没有人能抵挡岩本的拥抱，要是以前的他，肯定早就心跳加速到极限了吧。深泽下巴抵着对方肩膀，忽地嗅到香水味，是家的味道。  
“回家吧。”

岩本在洗澡的时候，手机响了，深泽看了一眼，是对方的母亲打来的，便接起电话。  
“妈？照在洗澡，我让他待会给您回电话。”  
“辰哉啊，没事，我直接和你说吧。”电话里的妇人声音温柔，“不知道你妈妈有没有和你说，新年我们计划两家人一起去海外旅行，大概七天，你们有空吗？”  
“嗯……”深泽思索了一会儿，“抱歉，我这边……可能腾不出七天的假，但是照应该没问题的。”  
“没事没事，你要是调得出时间就再联系我吧，你没空的话也别让照来，新年一个人过多寂寞啊。”岩本的母亲转变话题，“对了！我今天打扫房间的时候翻出一张老照片，那时候的两人好年轻啊，待会发过去给你们，我先挂了。”  
“好的，有时间的话我会跟您说的，谢谢妈。”  
不一会儿深泽的手机发出消息提示声，有些泛黄的照片上他和岩本的笑容僵硬，深泽想起来了，这是他第一次去岩本家的时候，岩本的父亲刚买了相机，拉着两人站在厨房前随便照的。岩本邀请他去家里时他简直受宠若惊，因为那会他一直以为对方讨厌自己来着。  
岩本从浴室里出来，看深泽揣着手机发呆，在他眼前晃了晃。“妈刚才打电话说新年要去海外旅行七天，问我们去不去，还发了以前的照片。”深泽把手机递给岩本。  
“你休不了这么多天的假吧，”岩本放大照片，“好古老，这个是高二的时候吧，真亏她能找到。你的表情管理好糟糕！”  
“照的表情管理也很糟糕好吗！笑容难看死了。”  
岩本把手机丢到一边，扑到床上和深泽扭打成一团，最后深泽拍着捁在他脖子上的手臂投降。两人平躺在床上大喘气，明明都三十岁和二十九岁了，怎么还这么幼稚，深泽在心底默默吐槽他们。  
“我今早做了个梦，”深泽说，“我梦到我们第一次见面时的场景了，那个时候照真的好讨厌我的样子。”  
“啊……那是因为我擅自误解ふっか了。”岩本轻声说，“后面就发现你是个很好的人，第一次带你去我家时我可紧张了，毕竟是带心上人回家。”  
“诶？你那个时候就喜欢上我了？”深泽转头，岩本已经闭上眼睛，“照？”  
岩本已经睡着了，算了，看在他今早没有赖床的份上。深泽把薄被努力从岩本身下拽出来，给空调定时，关掉床头灯。他在岩本臂弯找个舒服的位置，对方像有自动感知到他的热度，侧翻搂住他的腰。  
看着恋人安静的睡颜，深泽突然想起，高中的时候他真的好喜欢这个人，一直闪闪发光，反差感十足的可爱少年。答应副部长的职务也好，和岩本考同一所大学也好，他真的在想办法留在对方身边。  
话说今天他怎么一直在怀旧，早上梦到高中的事，回了大学，又收到高中时代的照片。但这些都不重要了，重要的是未来，明天又是新的一天。  
明天如果是他先醒的话，给岩本一个早安吻吧。  
“晚安。”深泽轻喃，闭上眼睛。

END

番外：  
向井在思考答应佐久间的温泉旅行邀约是不是个错误的决定，他被两对小情侣包围，觉得自己是夜色中最闪亮的电灯泡。都怪佐久间不说清楚，他还以为是五人会分开住，没想到佐久间订了个大套间，因为想打枕头大战。  
“请四位睡觉的时候不要做出什么奇怪的举动！”向井双手合十。  
“你在说什么啊？”岩本皱眉。  
深泽则是无视他，自顾自地说：“老板说今晚另一组客人是四位大明星，让我们碰到他们表现的时候正常一点。”   
“诶！怎么有点小期待。”佐久间说，“喂！我们快去泡温泉偶遇大明星吧！”  
“你这家伙闹腾过头了吧……”  
向井做了做心理准备，但站在活动室门口的时候还是整个人愣住，不远处的按摩椅上坐着他最心爱的歌手，旁边还附赠那位歌手的男朋友（幻想）。他当时不应该嘲笑佐久间的，见到这两位，肯定会一时间说不出话啊。正在打乒乓球的那两人他也知道，要是深泽和岩本见到这两人肯定高兴到内心尖叫。  
不远处传来佐久间和阿部的交谈声，“康二，怎么了？”阿部问，佐久间则是突然退后一步。“总之我们先，先离开这里怎么样？”佐久间轻声说，推着他们想要离开。  
“你们堵在门口干什么啊。”深泽和岩本加入他们的对话，活动室里的人大概也注意到他们了。  
“ふっかさん，照君，好久不见。”奇妙的事情发生了，Raul和目黑主动和深泽岩本打招呼。  
“啊，又和四位见面了，好久不见。”渡边招招手，让他们进去。场面一度有些混乱，总之他一头雾水地跟在四人后面。四人做了自我介绍，深泽拍了向井一把，示意他也做自我介绍。  
“各位好！我是大家的万能调味料，塩麹不如向井康二，叫我康二就好。”  
空气停滞了一秒，笑声一同爆发，笑得最过分的是他最喜欢的渡边。“怎么感觉有点像偶像又有点像搞笑艺人呢。”宫馆评价。  
佐久间某些意义上来说真的很强，最开始遇到ゆり組时犯怂的是他，但邀请四人来他们房间打枕头大战的也是他。九人在房间里进行了一场厮杀，向井第一次感受到他所憧憬的明星是和他年龄相近的人，生气蓬勃的，异常真实的年轻人。  
“康二君小心！”就在他晃神的片刻Raul一把拉过他，要不他就被渡边的枕头正中红心了。  
“Raul谢谢！”两人正在深情对视，对面目黑的枕头就毫不留情地砸在Raul身上。“康二！别发呆！”已经下场的宫馆提醒他。  
“噢噢噢！Raul！我会帮你报仇的！”向井抓起枕头，“目黑！接招吧！  
最后他还是被渡边打下场，渡边毫不留情地发出嘲笑声，即使是他的偶像，向井还是气鼓鼓地坐在宫馆身边。向井觉得那晚有一种修学旅行的气氛，最后还是老板来催一帮人快点睡觉，他们像是被带队老师抓包的学生垂头丧气地散了。  
第二天早上九人站在旅馆门口一起拍了合照，宫馆提出这九个人建一个line群，毕竟这样的缘分不容易。向井看着九个雪人的群头像，觉得很不可思议。  
“我拉完人啦，”Raul问，“群名叫什么？”  
“Snow Man吧，不知道谁今早在我的院子里堆了九个雪人。”刚刚帮他们拍照的老板插嘴，“还小小一个，一点都不气派。”  
“不不不，正常尺寸雪不够多，您的院子也会变得很拥挤啊。”渡边立马回答。  
“那就Snow Man吧，别人看到也不知道这个群是干嘛的，感觉很神秘，还不错。”Raul改掉群名。  
收回前言，答应佐久间的旅行邀请是向井这辈子做的最正确的决定，因为他收获了Snow Man这个温暖的快乐源泉。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读！


End file.
